I Don't Think So
by BonesFan12
Summary: What does Bones do when Booth finally decides to tell her about his feelings for her? Find out here!
1. Sweets Is Right

_Author's Note:I thought of this story and thought it was cute. Have fun reading!_

_Disclaimer:I only own the storyline_

* * *

"You need to tell her how you feel. If you don't tell her soon, as in like today, she might not be able to accept it." Sweets was lecturing Booth on '_feelings'_ again. He opened his mouth to speak again but Booth interrupted.

"I know." Booth sighed.

"I… Uh… Did I just hear you say I'm _right_?" Sweets gasped. It was something he rarely heard.

"Yup. I know. You're right. I've waited long enough. I kept telling myself to wait for her to let her wall down a little more, but I think it's time for me to do something." Booth took a deep breath in.

The squints and him had finished a pretty big case recently and during it Booth had decided to tell Bones about his feelings for her. He knew she felt the same way, but he still sweat like crazy every time he thought about what he'd say to her. He had realized that he was madly in love with her about three weeks after he met her, and for years had been trying to hide it. Now, he decided it had been long enough. He wasn't trying to get closer to her because he was afraid she would push him away, but he had waited long enough.

Sweets thought about what he had just heard for a moment. After the initial shock of being told he was right, he went on to the shock of what he was right about. Booth had just admitted his love for Dr. Brennan, and he was planning on telling her about it soon. This was, by far, the best therapy session he had ever had with Booth.

After five minutes of silence, Booth started to gather his things and head for the door.

"Where are you going? The sessions not done yet!" Sweets laughed at himself in his head. He said this same sentence almost every session he had with Booth and Dr. Brennan.

"I'm going to tell her. I told her I'd meet her at the diner in about fifteen minutes, so I need to go. I'm sure you understand." Booth shot one of his all-famous grins at Sweets.

Sweets thought about it for a minute before shooing Booth away, and then calling Angela.

"Ange, guess what just happened." Sweets spoke into his phone.

"I don't know, what?" Angela was excited to hear what Sweets was so anxious about. "Wait, aren't you in a session with Booth?"

"Nope. He just left to go tell Dr. Brennan about something…" Sweets teased.

"Oh my gosh! Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Angela squealed. "I knew it! Finally! I can't believe it's actually happening! Oh, wait… we are talking about the same thing, right?"

Sweets laughed, "If we are talking about Booth being in love with Dr. Brennan, then yes, we are." He had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf by Angela's next squeal.

"Got to go tell people. Bye!" Angela hung up before Sweets could respond.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!  
_


	2. I Don't Think So, Booth

_Author's Note:Okay, this chapter is kind of cute, I think. The end might not be what you were expecting, but it get's better, don't worry._

_Disclaimer: I only own the storyline_

* * *

Booth took a deep breath in. He turned the ignition on, but didn't hit the gas. He knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. He had too many questions in his head. What am I going to say? How will she respond? What does this mean for our partnership? What happens if it doesn't work out? He had so many questions and no answers. He had multiple situations for each question, but no direct answer. He could come right out and say 'Bones, I'm in love with you.', but that might be too straight out. He could casually bring it into the conversation that went something like 'Sweets and I had a discussion today. He think I have feelings for you.' Then she would talk and he would end up asking, 'Do YOU think I have feelings for you, because I think I might…' There were also some other options, but he still couldn't decide on which one. He would just have to go with the flow.

Booth put the SUV in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He was about to pull out when he remembered the other questions. How would she respond was one of the most important ones. She could say she loved him back, and they could start dating and all would be wonderful. Or she could say she wasn't sure and he would be tortured for the time it took her to figure it out. She could not say anything and just go on like he had said nothing, which would be bad. Or, she could do the worst thing possible. She could tell him to leave and then block him out of her life forever. Booth shuddered at the thought of the last one. He couldn't imagine how horrible life would be without Bones. He would be boneless. His Bones would be gone so he wouldn't be able to walk or stand or live, for that matter. Without Bones, he would, in two ways, feel boneless.

There was a honk from behind him and he jumped out of his daydream. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the diner.

She was at their normal table drinking a coffee. He stared at her through the window before opening the door. As soon as the bell above the door dung, Bones looked up. When she saw Booth, she smiled and waved him over. Booth took a deep breath in and went to sit next to her.

"What can I get you two today?" The waitress hadn't even given him time to take off his coat before she came over and refilled Bones' coffee mug.

"Um, apple pie is good for me." Booth's voice shook from nervousness.

"I'm good with this, thanks." Bones smiled.

"You don't want pie, Bones?" Booth shot her one of his giant grins.

"I don't think so, Booth."

The waitress smiled at them both and walked away.

Bones took another sip of her coffee. "Bones," Booth started, "I need to tell you something."

Bones looked up, a confused look on her face. "What's up?"

"Look, Bones, um, okay. You have to promise to keep an open mind, alright?"

Bones shook her head. "I had therapy with Sweets today."

"Yes, Booth, I knew that. Keep going."

"I know you know that Bones. That's not the point. I'm trying to lead up to it, okay? Now stop interrupting before I gain my sanity back and decide not to tell you."

Bones shook her head, surprised at his snappiness.

"We started talking… about you. He thinks…" He took a deep breath. "He uh, thinks that, maybe, I might um, might have, feelings for you. And I think he might be right." He tried to see her expression, but he didn't dare to look up at her. "And I um, I, uh, I think you might, just maybe, feel the same way?" He took a deep breath in, hopeful.

Brennan was shocked. Not only had she just heard that her partner and best friend loved her, but also that he thought she might feel the same way about him. It was too much to take in. She thought of the best answer possible.

"I don't think so, Booth." And with that she got up and walked out the door, leaving Booth speechless.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!  
_


	3. What Did I Do?

_Author's Note:Hi everyone! Sorry it's taking so long to update, I'm really busy and have been trying to work on all my stories, but I think I'm favoring Bodyguard. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. _

**Disclaimer:**I ONLY OWN THE STORY....

* * *

What had she done? Besides broken a man's heart. She thought about it. She had probably lost the best and closest friend she had ever had, and would ever have in her life. She felt a tear creep down her cheek and wiped it away. Booth, her partner, best friend, her life, had just said he loved her and what had she said? She might as well had said she hated him. She broke his heart, for goodness sake! He would never, ever, talk to her again, and she didn't blame him! She groaned out loud.

"Something wrong, Sweetie?" Bones heard a voice from behind her.

Bones gasped. She hadn't realized that she was still on the sidewalk in front of the diner, and she hoped with every part of her that Booth hadn't noticed. "Yeah, um… I'm fine, Ange. Thanks though." She gave her friend a shy smile and walked away, hoping to get home to pop open a bottle of wine, but she realized that dream was gone when she heard the clicks of Angela's high heels following her. She sighed and rolled her eyes the slightest bit. She didn't have enough strength, energy, or time to deal with this right now.

"Sweetie, I know that look. What's up?" Angela kept following, struggling to keep up in her four-inch heels with Brennan's quick pace. She knew what was up, she was Angela, she had her ways. Sweets had told her what Booth was doing, and now Brennan was upset, so she knew what had happened, and when Brennan kept walking without answering, her annoyance burst out. "Gugh! Sweetie! You march right back in there and tell him how you feel!" She paused when she almost ran into Brennan, who had stopped from surprise that Angela knew what had happened. "I'm not stupid, I know what he did."

"It's nothing, Ange. Nothing. He didn't mean it. He couldn't have, okay?" Brennan was about to cry now. All she wanted to do was go home and cry herself to sleep, but she figured if anyone had to be there, Angela was her second pick. Booth was her first, but she knew that was far from happening. She groaned, "Come on." And with that she walked into her apartment building, with Angela following.

She put her coat on the coat rack, noticing and trying to cover up Booth's jacket, which he must have left there at their last Thai food dinner. She drew in a deep breath. "You know I don't love him, right Ange?" Angela gave her a look, one that could only mean she thought Brennan was lying to her.

Brennan sighed, this was going to be a long night. Angela had done this before, stayed over, and she had tried her hardest to get all information out of Brennan. That's what Angela did, she pried through peoples information, and as much as many people hated it, Brennan thought it was one of Angela's best qualities, although she acted like she was annoyed with her when she did it. She would never admit how much she appreciated having someone to talk to, someone who cared about her.

Booth cared about her too, but in a different way. He, she forced herself to say it, loved her. Angela did too, in a way, love Brennan, but it wasn't the same. Angela loved Brennan as a friend, someone who cared about her happiness, someone to tell her little secrets to. But Booth was different. Booth cared about her, no doubt. He cared if Bones was happy, but he would do things to make her unhappy, if it meant doing what was best for her. He was also the person who knew the most about her. She told him everything about her, past and present. There were things that Booth knew that she'd never even told Angela. She stopped thinking when she realized she was crying.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Angela rushed over and hugged her best friend, knowing not what else to do. She thought for a second, of something to say. She was tired of being nice to Brennan. She needed a good kick in the head. Angela took a deep breath in. "You've really got to stop, Bren. I'm sick and tired of you bottling up your feelings. I know, I know, you're scared, but you know what? Everyone has fears of getting in too deep, but they don't have Booth. You have Booth. He cares about you more than anyone! He would never, _ever_, leave or hurt you. You should know that by now!"

'_Oh gosh. Too much.'_ Angela thought and mentally kicked herself. She regretted what she had just done. She had gone on too much on feelings. Things Brennan preferred to avoid. Angela made a split decision. She grabbed her purse and walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but you needed to hear it." She shut the door without one look back at Brennan.

She'd seen that seen recently, Brennan thought. Someone leaving after hurting another. Thinking of that only made things worse. She decided to drink some wine after all. She didn't know what else to do. There was no talking to anyone, Angela and Booth were most likely never going to talk to her again, and she didn't feel comfortable talking with anyone else. She considered Sweets, but then remembered who had started all of this. She looked at the flashing light on the answering machine and groaned. She couldn't play it. What if it was Booth? Should she play it? If it _was_ him, what would he say? Would he yell, cry, or would he do nothing? She didn't know, so she didn't hit play. Instead, she just poured some more wine into the over sized glass she was holding and went to sit on the couch.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review, but only if you want to._

_BonesFan12 :)  
_


End file.
